1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front loader of a working vehicle, and more particularly to a front loader attaching structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional front loader includes attaching units detachably attached to masts disposed at right and left sides of a tractor body, booms extending forward from and vertically pivotably attached to the attaching units, and a working tool vertically pivotably attached to distal ends of the booms. The masts have a U-shaped section opening forward. The attaching units also have a U-shaped section opening forward. The attaching units are inserted into the masts, and receive proximal ends of the booms.
Consequently, the attaching units must have a larger width than the booms, and the masts must have a larger width than the attaching units.
Reinforcing members called braces are provided for the masts to reinforce connections between the masts and attaching units.
That is, in the conventional front loader, each mast not only has an excessively large transverse dimension but requires a brace for reinforcing purposes. Thus, there is room for improvement in terms of cost.